


Pillow Talk

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Kneeling, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: It's summer, which means Dylan gets to welcome his boyfriends home. He quickly learns that things have been more stressful for Connor and Leon than they've told him - and just as quickly makes things better.
Relationships: Leon Draisaitl/Connor McDavid/Dylan Strome
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: The Dylan Strome Celebration 2020





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyscraperblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyscraperblue/gifts).



> Hi there! :) I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> And I hope everyone else reading it enjoys it, too!!

Dylan's doorbell rang, followed by knocking in a melody he knew very, very well. He smiled to himself as he walked to the door and looked through the peephole - yep, those were his boyfriends, right on schedule! With his smile growing, he opened the door. "Welcome home!"

"Hey, babe," Connor grinned as he dragged a suitcase past Dylan. "Leon still thinks our secret knock is stupid."

"Nah, he's just acting mean," Dylan teased as Leon pouted. "We all know he loves it."

"Wrong." Leon picked up his own suitcase and followed Connor inside. "I don't love the Canadian national anthem. I just love two Canadians who happen to think it's an acceptable secret knock."

Dylan sighed loudly and closed the door. "We can debate this later. For now, I'm just happy you're both here." He pulled Connor and Leon into a group hug, kissing each of them quickly. "Let's get unpacked, eh?"

"I need a shower first," Connor insisted. "I feel like I've been on a plane all day."

"As you wish," Dylan conceded, even though he knew full well the flight was only about 3 ½ hours long. "But at least take your suitcase to the bedroom."

"Yes, dear." Connor dragged his suitcase to the bedroom, grabbed a change of clothes from the top drawer of the bureau, and proceeded to the ensuite bathroom, closing the door firmly behind him.

Leon placed his suitcase next to Connor's and looked wearily at Dylan, who waited until the shower was running to speak. "Did something happen on the plane?"

"No," Leon replied. "He just hasn't had time to properly relax yet. The end of the season was stressful for both of us, but much more so for him than for me."

"I'm not surprised," Dylan admitted. "Let me guess: he told you not to tell me how stressed you two were because then I would worry?"

Leon nodded. "Neither of us wanted you to worry."

Dylan sighed, then opened the side pocket of Connor's suitcase. As expected, the only item in the pocket was a white pillow, which Dylan removed. He frowned as he examined it: "This is in terrible shape! How much has he been kneeling??"

"Every night we've been home for the past..." Leon's voice trailed off as he counted on his fingers. "Seven weeks, I think. You know he won't kneel on the road, even though it would probably help him."

"Right." Dylan sat down on the bed, trying to understand what he was hearing. "You ended the season with a lot of home games, so that's... a lot of kneeling. Other than the first night after being away, has he been kneeling for long stretches of time?"

"Only sometimes." Leon stared at his feet. "A lot of times, after he kneels, I kneel. It helps a little bit."

Dylan blinked in shock. "You barely kneel!"

"The season was very bad," Leon mumbled. "Normally having Connor kneel is enough, but it wasn't this time around."

"Oh, babe..." Dylan stood up and pulled Leon into a hug. "You should have told me. I would have helped."

Before Leon could respond, the door to the bathroom opened with a creak. "Hi," Connor said.

"Hi." Dylan jerked his head towards the pillow. "Leon tells me you've both been kneeling more than usual. I wish you'd said something sooner."

"Sorry." Connor walked over to them. "You had your own season to worry about. We didn't want to burden you."

"We'll discuss the fact that you aren't a burden later," Dylan said. "For now..." He stepped out of the hug and proceeded to his closet, where he dug around for about a minute until he found what he was looking for. "We're going back to a classic."

Dylan returned to his boyfriends, who looked at what he was holding with different reactions: Connor smiled in recognition, but Leon furrowed his brow in confusion. "What's that?"

"It's our first pillow," Connor answered softly, a hint of disbelief in his voice. "We each drew an otter on the pillowcase, then Dylan insisted on adding a heart."

"From what I remember, you were totally down with the idea," Dylan pointed out. "Anyway, yes, this is the pillow we used when we were both in Erie. Connor didn't want to take it to Edmonton because I wasn't going to be there, which led to you buying the current pillow."

"With your help," Leon recalled. "I was under the impression you no longer had the old pillow because you weren't physically together anymore."

"I have no intentions of getting rid of this," Dylan said firmly. He sat on the bed and placed the pillow on the floor. "You first, Connor."

Connor took a deep breath, then bent down to move the pillow a little bit closer to Dylan. With slow movements, he knelt on the pillow and leaned towards Dylan.

"That's it," Dylan said softly as he stroked Connor's hair with one hand. He rested his other hand on Connor's back. "Just breathe and relax. Nothing to worry about."

Connor did as he was told, the tension seeping out of his body. After a few minutes, he carefully stood up and gave Dylan a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Always." Dylan turned to face Leon. "Your turn."

Leon blinked. "I -"

"You look calmer, but you're not at your calmest yet," Connor said. "You usually kneel for Dylan a couple of times every summer, so go for it."

"Well... okay." Leon bent down to adjust the pillow a little, then knelt.

"Just relax," Dylan instructed. He placed both his hands on Leon's back, rubbing small circles.

After about two minutes, Leon stood up. "Thanks. I didn't know how much I needed that."

"You're welcome." Dylan smiled and stood up so he could hold his boyfriends' hands. "Having you guys kneel helps me relax, too. We're all very good for each other."

Leon chuckled. "I still can't believe you let me do that."

"Well, you're my boyfriend just like Connor is," Dylan explained. "I know we didn't start out that way, but that's the way we've wound up."

"And I'm not complaining!" Leon said quickly. "I'm just surprised, that's all."

"I'm not." Connor kissed Leon quickly. "As I told you when we started this, it's very, very easy to fall in love with Dylan Strome. And I could see that Dylan was into you long before the topic came up."

Dylan made a show of letting his eyes roam up and down Leon's body. "Can you blame me?"

"Not at all." Connor kissed Dylan. "Is this the part where I take off all my clothes, even though I put them on less than an hour ago?"

"Yes, and it's also the part where Leon and I take off all our clothes," Dylan declared.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love! Thanks for reading!


End file.
